


Sunday Morning, Rain is Falling

by Lohrendrell



Series: Raindrops and Waterfalls [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: Although they are in love, Sasuke and Minato's relationship is all too new. A rainy morning and warm blankets are stage of Minato's musings as he faces his insecurities while watching Sasuke sleep.





	Sunday Morning, Rain is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Minato is so in love with Sasuke he reverts into his teenage self and frets about it.
> 
> I didn't think I'd ever write in this universe again! Not for lack of attempts—believe me, I tried _a lot_ —but nothing ever felt... right, so nothing was ever completed. And then today I had this urge, the words were just coming and this is what appeared in the end. It's funny because the original piece also appeared similarly, in a sudden urge, without planning, and I knew I had to write everything in one go or it would never come out. I guess that is just how this particular universe works?
> 
> I ship this Minato and this Sasuke here so hard!

Rain fell characteristically heavy for that time of the year, the wind so strong it made the glasses on the windows shake almost as much as the tree branches outside. Still, those sounds weren’t loud enough to prevent Minato from waking up with the footsteps just outside his bedroom.

It was his eight-year-old son, he recognized by the distinct rhythmless footsteps and the occasional thump when Naruto collided with one of the walls, an often occurrence when he was sleepy. Minato reached for his cellphone on the bedside table. Fifteen minutes to six.

He closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth under the covers and listening patiently as Naruto made his way to the bathroom, the door opening and closing a little too harshly for that early in the morning. A minute later, came the toilet flush. He listened satisfied the water from the sink as Naruto dutifully washed his hands before walking back to his bedroom. He forgot to close the bathroom door behind him, but Minato will let it slide this time; it was only six a.m., after all.

Minato snuggled back against the warm body behind him, hoping to fall asleep again in a minute or two. It didn’t happen and, resigned, he reached for his cellphone again twenty minutes later, this time to check his messages and the news.

His parents were supposed to visit for a couple of days yesterday morning, but the storm caused most airports in the state to close and their flight was delayed. The airport provided a hotel room for them to spend the night, but other than that, his parents shared no other news. The prospect for the flight was to take off tomorrow morning. That meant one thing for sure: the weekend visit was to be extended to the end of the week, maybe until the Sunday after the next one.

Minato put the phone back on the bedside table and sighed. Although he loved his parents and wished them safe at home with their grandson, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that whole ordeal.

He knew the real reason behind the sudden urge to visit: he was currently lying right beside him.

Last Christmas, when his relationship with Sasuke was still all too new and Minato took Naruto to his parents for the holidays, Naruto had spilled out all about Sasuke and how “he and daddy kiss all the time when they think I’m not seeing” to his grandparents and other relatives. In retrospect, Minato should have seen that coming, he should have talked to Naruto before making the trip. To say his son was fascinated with his “new dad”, as the boy liked to announce to all four winds, was an understatement. It was a surprise that Naruto was that observant; he certainly didn’t show it.

The result of Naruto’s little gossip was his parents insisting on coming for a visit—first for Minato’s birthday, then for Easter, and now finally for no reason other than “missing their son and grandson”. Minato knew better, of course, but at this point he was out of excuses.

Minato turned around, on his side, so he could watch Sasuke sleep. The younger man stirred for a second, but didn’t wake up. He seemed peaceful in his slumber, unaware of Minato’s increasingly racing thoughts and growing anxiety, content under the warmth of Minato’s sheets.

In the early stages of dawn, the room was still buried in darkness and quiet, except for the heavy raindrops hitting the windows nonstop. Their bed was cozy and warm, in contrast to the nightmare of cold water outside.

It almost felt like a dream. Minato had met Sasuke on a day almost like this one, when the rain seemed determined, as if personally offended, to wash every little thing from the face of the Earth, and Minato was so swallowed in his own grief that he didn’t notice his child opening the front door and leaving alone, out of resentment, as if it were the most natural thing for him to do. Minato had never been so scared as in that day. In the verge of despair, he was convinced he had lost his son, and couldn’t even process any other thought coherent enough to call the police.

And then Sasuke brought Naruto back to him. With Sasuke, came a rush of feelings Minato had thought himself unable to ever feel again, the first flashes of the realization that perhaps life could go on, that perhaps the possibility of happiness hadn’t left forever, holding his late wife’s hands.

Falling in love with Sasuke was easy. It was unexpected as well. Minato didn’t think, at the time, he could ever love someone as much as he loved his late wife, but there he was, sharing the warmth of his bed with Sasuke on a rainy Sunday morning, an early start of the day not quite unlike the routine he was getting used to.

And now, six months (almost seven) into the relationship, Minato had never been so sure of his feelings, and never so unsure of what to make with them.

Opening to Sasuke was as easy as falling in love. His lover always, from the very start, showed to be very mature and self-assured despite his young age. Minato supposed it was in part for his experiences, and maybe the snippets of wisdom his late big brother injected on Sasuke as he raised him and left behind through his books on child psychology. Minato appreciated that on Sasuke very much. Talking to his lover was often the highlight of his days.

Minato listened as Sasuke told him about his brother, about how he was raised after his parents passed away, of how much he missed Itachi. He told him some of the most stupid and irresponsible things he did in the rebellious years of his teenagehood, and Minato shuddered at the thought of his hyperactive and incredibly creative son following a path remotely similar.

Minato told Sasuke of Kushina, of how they built their lives together, of how Minato was aware of his orientation from an early age and explored it with a couple of his roommate’s friends back in the first year of college, before he met Kushina. He told him that despite his curiosity and first attempts to get comfortable in his own skin, Sasuke was the first man Minato really opened to, only the second partner he’d had in his entire life. Sex, for him, was something very intimate, akin to sacred in a relationship.

Opening to Sasuke was very, very easy, as much as watching his handsome features as he slept under the comfort of Minato’s blankets.

However, there were some topics that didn’t come as easy. Sasuke’s view on marriage, for example.

Minato had asked Kushina’s hand in marriage after only three months of dating, over two decades ago. He still remembered the look of bewilderment she gave him. “Uhm… Ooookay,” she had said, “look, Minato, it’s not that I don’t love you. I do, okay? But we’re _nineteen_. Why don’t you ask me again in, like, three years, then I’m sure I’ll probably say yes, huh?. How about that?”

It was the worst blow his nineteen-year-old self could take. Minato had been crushed then, but he tried to understand Kushina’s reasoning and followed her advice. The rest was history.

He didn’t want to commit the same mistake with Sasuke.

With Kushina, they were both the same age, the excitement of university life was constant and their lives were barely starting. They were facing similar problems and similar crisis, harboring similar hopes and dreams. They had their entire future to build together, an eternity to figure themselves out, but now? Now Minato was forty-three with an eight-year-old child, and Sasuke would be twenty-eight in a couple of months. Sasuke was young, beautiful, was just recovering from the worst grieving period of his life; he had his entire life ahead of him. At Sasuke’s age, Minato was still carving his way into a respectable career, his most prominent worry was how much he should save for travelling around with his wife at the end of the year.

Sasuke was at that age now, of saving and travelling around with his loved ones, of enjoying his life and having new experiences, making new memories. He was far too young to worry about the quality of the schools nearby, how unjustifiably expensive school supplies were and which brands of denim pants were more resistive for the daily life of an overly enthusiastic boy. Minato knew Sasuke had been planning for vacations in Greece before Itachi’s accident, and there was this nagging little voice in his conscience telling him that’s what Sasuke should be doing now that he was finally recovering from his loss.

It wasn’t like Minato wanted Sasuke gone. Quite the contrary. Sasuke incited in him some sort of odd selfishness. Minato had never been possessive or too insecure, but he never had to worry about having to face the resentment of his lover in the future.

Minato was sure of what he wanted: he wanted Sasuke with him, with them, being part of his family, of his child’s growth. Nonetheless, the bottomline of the situation was that there was a fifteen years gap between them, and Minato couldn’t help feeling a little guilty for preventing Sasuke from living life at its fullest in exchange for appeasing him with age appropriate board games and staying home watching late night shows on Friday nights because even decent babysitters were difficult to find at this day and age.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sasuke’s voice was low, calm and hoarse with sleep, which was how Minato liked the most. He focused on his lover’s face, only now noticing that he had completely spaced out, missing this whole time the opportunity to watch Sasuke sleep.

“It’s early,” Minato said in place of answering. “Go back to sleep.”

Sasuke reached for his waist. His hand was heavy and warm over Minato’s pajama shirt. “Tell me,” he insisted.

Minato sighed. “Not much, just… too many things…”

“Your parents?”

“Mm-hmm. The storm, too. Kushina…” he trailed off, not exactly lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

“What about her?”

Minato thought of everything he wanted to say, the story about his failed first proposal and how it linked to his current emotions, but didn’t know exactly where to start. He didn’t want Sasuke to have the wrong idea. Over the last six months, Minato didn’t fail to notice that, despite Sasuke spending four to five nights a week in his bed, he left very few personal belongings there other than personal hygiene items in the master bedroom and a couple of books. His clothes barely filled the drawer Minato emptied for him. This night Sasuke slept wearing one of Minato’s oversized long-sleeved t-shirts.

He didn’t want to cause the wrong idea or start an unpleasant discussion that he was not prepared for yet. So he just shook his head, reaching to Sasuke’s waist much like Sasuke did a minute ago.

“You are really okay with staying and meeting them? Aren’t you nervous?”

Sasuke gave him a confident smile, one that was a thousand times more sexy than his usual one; it probably only lost to his satisfied, post-sex smile. “Not at all,” Sasuke told him, “I know my way around parents. Besides, I don’t think I have much escape after Naruto’s so thoughtful and very detailed propaganda. The kid _definitely_ didn’t sell me short, it’s a matter of pride to live to their expectations now.”

“You’re not thinking of seducing them, are you?” Minato teased, raising an eyebrow.

“That depends on what you call seducing.” He moved closer, causing Minato’s hand to fall from his waist to the small of his back. “If you mean being the perfect boyfriend whose favourite hobby is talking about how well they raised their son, then yes. If you mean this—” his hand trailed up and down Minato’s side, squeezing lightly at his waist “—then no. This is only meant for you.”

Minato beamed, basking in the word ‘boyfriend’ coming from Sasuke’s lips. He liked that. He liked being Sasuke’s boyfriend.

“Oh-ho,” Minato chuckled. Sasuke smelled of shampoo and Minato’s cologne, which only served to entice Minato’s newfound possessiveness. He slipped his hand under Sasuke’s shirt, his fingers drawing imaginary figures on Sasuke’s skin. “I wondered. One can never be too sure. Sexy people have this habit of seducing the world and then some, y’know?”

“I’ll say. I saw the way that cashier looked at you yesterday.”

Minato smirked. “Jealous?”

The hand on his side trailed to his chest, brushing on a very sensitive spot, and Minato’s breath caught. “You tell me if I have a reason to be jealous.”

“You don’t.” Minato dove in, unable to hold himself any longer, and kissed Sasuke hungrily, thoroughly. Sasuke’s lips were warm and soft against his, and Minato took his time, nipping at those soft lips, licking them to make entrance, finding the tip of Sasuke’s tongue and teasing before exploring Sasuke’s warm mouth with his tongue.

In the quiet early moments of that morning, there was no rush. They kissed and touched affectionately, their bodies pressed together, the touches enticing and abundant to raise expectations, but only light enough to not cross that final line of naked intimacy and completion.

“Sasuke…” Minato called his lover’s name between kisses, who responded with soft hums and moans.

As the room filled with light from the new day and the arousal mixed with sleepy fogginess, the luscious touches diminished in favor of softer, lighter caresses. Minato whispered on Sasuke’s years of his soft his skin and how much he adored it, how it made him feel good that they were together, how he found incredible that Sasuke even chosen him, that he lucked out because Sasuke was too young to know better—

“What?”

Caught in the moment as he was, it took a few seconds for Minato to realize what he had just said. Sasuke was staring at him with a weird look, a mix of annoyed and worried, and Minato mentally slapped himself for saying that out loud.

“What did you mean by that?”

“It’s just… It doesn’t matter.” Minato dove in for another kiss, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“No,” Sasuke said. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“There is nothing wrong, you see—”

“You just said you thought I was making a mistake by being with you,” Sasuke cut him. “Minato, I thought we were past that. Why would you say something like that to me after we’ve been together for so long?”

Minato wanted to argue that six months wasn’t so long. Not after a certain age. But that only reminded him of the gap between then, and Minato’s worries came back to him all at once. He would have trouble explaining even the beginning of it to Sasuke, but his boyfriend’s expression was one of determination, an eyebrow lifted when Minato took his time answering. Finally, Minato sighed, resolute, knowing there was no way around it.

“It’s not that I think you’re making a mistake, it’s just… Sasuke, you’re twenty-seven. I’m forty-three.”

“So?”

“So that you can’t not see what I see. What I’m seeing these past few months. I mean, you’re too young to spend your weekends as a stay-at-home dad. You’re too young to _be_ a dad. If you told me you didn’t even plan on kids, ever, I wouldn’t doubt you.”

“And what? You think I got together with you without knowing you have a kid? I know your kid, Minato.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is it?” Sasuke was getting irritated, but not the kind of irritation that was part of his regular mood swings. This was different, more upset than grumpy. Minato could fix this.

“Sasuke, I. At your age, I was travelling. I was just renting my first apartment, my biggest concern was if my boss would let me take my vacations the month I wanted. Even if I always knew I wanted to be a dad someday, I was sure that day would be a few years from then. And even then, I _chose_ it. I didn’t fall in a relationship and got a baggage to carry with it.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “What are you trying to say, exactly?”

Minato watched Sasuke’s face, breathing before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. “I… Being with me, brings a lot of… responsibilities. You have to abdicate to a lot. I see how sometimes it’s disappointing to have to stay at home when you’d prefer to go out for dinner, or go dancing, or even get going without worrying if we’re going to make too much noise. With me, there are rules. There is right and wrong, and no time to explore that properly because I literally have a kid to raise. You understand what I’m saying?”

When Sasuke didn’t answer, Minato pushed a strand of his midnight hair from his forehead, and kissed the exposed skin.

“I would feel terrible if,” Minato continued, calmer now, “in a little while from now, you realized how much you missed from your own life. How much I made you miss. I couldn’t bear seeing you regretting this, Sasuke. Us. I couldn’t stand the guilt, because—especially because I saw it coming from miles away.”

Sasuke was silent for a long time. Minato could almost see gears turning inside his head, but he let Sasuke think in peace, content in holding him, tracing soothing circles on his back. They moved so that Minato lay on his back, Sasuke resting on his chest, his head on Minato’s shoulder.

“It’s true,” Sasuke whispered after a while. Those words crushed Minato as much as they were a relief. “I do want to do more than stay at home on a Friday night. I do want to travel, to see the world. I want to go on dates without having to be back before eleven. It was always my plan, I didn’t even think of kids.”

Minato hummed, still caressing Sasuke’s back. He couldn’t bear to talk right now, already knowing where this was leading.

Sasuke went on: “But I also do understand what I got myself onto. Minato, I told you when we met: I want you. I wanted you from the moment I first saw you, and I don’t care if I’ll have to stand by your side and help you raise Naruto. Heck, I _want_ to help you raise him, can’t you see that?”

“But, Sasuke, I don’t think you can see the implications—”

“I’m twenty-seven, Minato, not seventeen. I’m not some lovestruck teenager with a crush.” Sasuke got up on his elbows, lifted his body enough to look Minato in the eyes. He cupped Minato’s cheeks, as if framing his face with both of his hands. “I _want_ you. I want _you_. Can’t you see that? I understand that to have you I'm gonna have to make some concessions, and while I'd like to talk about it sometimes, I still think we can figure our way around it. I'm not giving you up because I want to trash all night long with my boyfriend at a bar.”

Minato’s breath caught. Sasuke’s gaze was just too… inescapable. “What about your travels? Your plans? Your future?”

“Actually, I started planning for Greece again. And I was going to invite you and Naruto to go to Greece with me. I wanted to celebrate New Year’s there. I wasn't supposed to ask until later in the year, but you sort of forced me to.”

“...Wha…?”

Sasuke was smiling now. “I am my own boss. I can take off anytime I want. But I don’t wanna do it without you. Please, understand that. I don’t wanna do it without you.”

It took several moments for the words to register. After a while, Minato took Sasuke’s hands holding his face, and turned them both on their sides again, so that they could face each other evenly. “I don’t wanna do it without you, either,” he confessed. With that, he kissed Sasuke, a long, soft, sincere kiss that he hoped demonstrated every last thing of the sea of emotions the younger man made him feel.

“You’re not telling me everything,” Sasuke said after the kiss, caressing Minato’s biceps. Although he now showed a relaxed smile, Minato noticed his smart eyes watching him, as if trying to probe his mind.

Minato hummed. “I’m not,” he admitted.

“Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“How can I tell you when I haven’t even manage to put into words yet? I’m just… I’m not there yet.”

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while, until he finally nodded. “But you will tell me. Once you figure out.” It wasn't a question.

Minato couldn’t hold a smile. He nodded. “I promise.” He kissed Sasuke’s forehead. Then his cheek. His lips, his jaw, his neck, brought him closer, closer. “Sasuke…”

“Yeah?” Sasuke said, in a half-moan, half-whisper. “Tell me.”

Minato locked eyes with his lover’s gaze. Sasuke’s eyes were so dark, not a hint of wrinkles around them, and so very beautiful. “I’m in love with you.”

Sasuke smiled at him—there it was, the sexiest smile of all, the one of when Minato managed to please Sasuke in every possible way. “I’m in love with you, too. I want you. I’ll always want you.”

Minato thought of Kushina. Her genuine bewilderment was something he was never quite able to completely forget. He thought of his nineteen-year-old self, so naive, a hopeless romantic, lost in the glow of newly-found love.

Kushina had been right then, and the logic was probably valid now as well. He loved Sasuke, and Sasuke loved him. There was no need in rushing things out. Perhaps in a couple of years he’ll make his way around his own insecurities; perhaps Sasuke and him will have talked about everything and then some, and perhaps Minato will know for sure that another day to bend in one of his knees has come.

For now, he would bask in the feel of being in love and being loved in return.

He had just rolled over Sasuke, kissing him with all his passion until they were both out of breath, when his cellphone started to ring.

Minato grumbled, recognizing the ringtone he had set up for his father. “When it’s not my son, it’s my dad.”

Sasuke laughed. “Just answer the phone, Minato.”


End file.
